Kisses in the rain
by Angel Of Light
Summary: TK returns from a vacation to break up with Kari, who will console her?


Hiya people, this is my second fic and it's a Yakari. (Yamato-Hikari)  
  
I hope you like it. Please R/R if you have time!  
  
  
  
Kari sat on a park bench with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Kari and TK had been going out with each other for a while now.   
Everything was going so well.   
  
She shuddered as the memory came flooding back from earlier today.  
  
  
*Flash back to earlier today*  
  
Kari raced to gate 10 in the Odiba airport. TK had gone on a trip to   
America with his mother for a week. He was arriving back home today.   
  
She couldn't wait to see him. Kari waited as many people excited from   
gate 10. After a few minutes, TK appeared in the crowd of people.  
  
"TK!" Kari cried happily. She pushed through the crowd and threw her   
arms around him. Surprisingly to Kari, TK didn't hug her back. He also   
had seemed uncomfortable when she had called out his name.  
  
TK gently unwrapped Kari's arms from around his neck.   
  
"Kari." He began.  
  
"What is it, TK?" Kari smiled at him.  
  
He didn't smile back. "I think we should see other people."  
  
Kari drew back as if she had been slapped. "Are you serious?" She   
asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I am serious Kari. You'll just have to deal with it, okay?"  
  
Tears stung her eyes. Kari tried to blink them back, but they spilled   
over and rolled down her cheeks.   
  
Just then, Kari heard a familiar voice call.  
  
"TK! Where are you, cutie?"  
  
Kari looked up to see Mimi coming along with the crowd of people from   
gate 10.  
TK grinned as Mimi made her way to him. She threw her arms around   
him and he kissed her.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever find you after we got separated in that crowd!"   
Mimi giggled.  
  
Kari wanted to throw up. She and Mimi used to be such good friends,   
and she went and did THIS to her.  
  
Mimi glanced over at Kari. "Wow, Kari you look terrible." Mimi said with   
a hidden smile.   
  
TK slung his arm over Mimi's shoulder. Kari couldn't take any of this   
anymore. She ran from the airport and didn't stop.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kari began sobbing as she relived that horrible scene all over again.  
  
Matt was walking by the park on his way home after a long practice   
with his band. He heard faint sobbing coming from the park.  
  
He followed the sound; he gasped when he saw it was Kari who was   
crying there, all alone.  
  
Matt went up to her and sat down beside her on the bench. He gently   
picked up her hand; it was ice cold.  
  
"Kari.." he said softly.  
  
Kari's head snapped up. "Matt?"  
  
He smiled warmly at her. "That's me."  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, choking back a sob.  
  
"Well I was just on my way home and saw you here. You seem like you   
need someone to talk to." Matt gently wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"TK broke up with me."   
  
Matt's smile turned into a frown. How could he do that to her? He   
thought. He knew that Kari loved TK very much, and he thought that   
TK loved her too.  
  
"Are you sure you just didn't have a fight?" He asked.  
  
Kari let out a bitter laugh. "Oh I'm sure. Real sure."  
  
She immediately began to cry again.  
  
"Oh, Kari." Matt said softly. He wrapped his arms around her   
shoulders. Kari laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What did I do wrong, Matt?" She whispered, between tears.  
  
"Nothing at all, Kari. You are the most beautiful and kind person I know   
and TK is a fool for doing this to you."  
  
Kari looked up at him.  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
Matt blushed slightly. "Yeah."  
  
Suddenly, it started to rain heavily.  
  
"Yikes!" Matt exclaimed, as they were soaked in an instant.  
  
They both stood up and ran towards a little gazebo in the middle of   
the park.  
  
Matt and Kari stepped inside the little gazebo, finally out of the rain.  
  
Kari took her digital camera off from around her neck, to check if it   
was all right from the rain.  
  
A grin passed formed on her face.   
  
"Hey Matt!"   
  
He turned around, and Kari took his picture.  
  
Matt smiled and walked over to her. He slipped his arm around her   
shoulders.  
  
"Kari, are you all right now?" Matt asked her softly.  
  
"I think so. Well at least I am now that you are here with me." Kari   
replied warmly.  
  
After blurting that out, Kari blushed bright red.  
  
Matt smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her gently.  
  
Kari instantly pulled back.  
  
Matt looked at her, confused. "Is something wrong, Kari?"  
  
She cast her eyes downward. "I..Have to go."  
  
Kari ran out of the gazebo and into the rain.  
  
"Kari, Wait!" Matt called after her.   
  
Tears slid down her cheeks as she ran through the park.   
  
"I'm sorry, Matt." She whispered.  
  
Matt ran after her. Kari ran into the street just as a car was speeding   
down the road. She didn't see it coming. Matt did.  
  
"KARI!" he yelled.  
  
She turned and looked at him just as the car zoomed in on her. Kari   
stood there shocked with fear. Matt reached her and knocked her out   
of the way of the car just in time.   
  
They both landed hard on the sidewalk. Matt got up first and pulled   
Kari up with him.  
  
"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Matt asked her.  
  
"I'm fine.." Kari trailed off. "You saved my life, Matt."   
  
"Well I couldn't let you get hit, 'cause I love you too much." Matt said.   
He smiled warmly at her.  
  
Kari looked up into his eyes. She knew that she had loved him for a   
long time now, even when she was with TK. But she would never admit it   
to herself.  
  
Kari flung herself into Matt's arms.   
  
"I love you, too!" she cried, happy to get it out.  
  
Matt hugged her tightly. He tipped her chin up and kissed her.  
  
From behind a tree, TK and Mimi watched them kiss. They both   
scowled.  
  
Stupid Kari, kissing MY Matt, Mimi thought bitterly.  
  
Stupid Matt, that's my girl! TK also thought bitterly. He was deeply   
regretting breaking up with Kari.  
  
Mimi had always had a thing for Matt, but when TK had come to see   
her in America, they had clicked. She was regretting hooking up with   
TK, when she saw Kari and Matt together.  
  
Mimi and TK looked at each other. They walked down to Matt and Kari.  
  
TK tapped Matt on the shoulder. Matt let go of Kari and turned   
around. TK punched him roughly in the face.  
  
"Matt!" Kari cried. TK latched onto Kari's arm and started pulling her   
away.  
  
"Hey, Kari. Let's get back together, okay?" TK said, pulling on her arm.  
  
Kari yanked her arm out of TK's grasp.  
  
"No, we aren't getting back together, TK." She replied softly.   
  
Kari walked back over to Matt, who was holding his cheek.   
  
"Yow, TK you got quite a good punch there, been taking lessons from   
Tai?" Matt said.  
  
TK glared at him. "Kari is coming with me. NOW."   
"Uh, I don't think so, bro." Matt smiled and put his arm around Kari's   
shoulders and they started walking in the other direction.  
  
TK started after them, but Mimi stopped him.  
  
Matt and Kari walked along together; the rain had finally stopped.  
  
"My hero…" Kari giggled.  
  
Matt smiled and kissed her again.  
  
"I think this is the start of a great relationship." He said as they   
walked off down the street.  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
